Threads Revisited
by musical-aven
Summary: I thought there were some holes in the Jack/Sam/Pete storyline in this episode. And so I added and modified some scenes to satisfy my shipperness hehe.


****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Threads – Revisited**

**By Musical-aven**

**Summary**: Threads, revisited. I thought there were some holes in the Jack/Sam/Pete storyline in this episode. And so I added and modified some scenes to satisfy my shipperness hehe.

**Spoilers: **Threads, season 8

**Disclaimer**: The characters don't belong to me. This story was written for fun.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Author's Note**: Well, it's been a really long time since I wrote something new! Since before the university i think hehe...These bits and pieces came to me when I rewatched Threads the other day. I was craving to write something, and kept thinking how I could modify scenes from the episode to make it even more shippy. And so, I took the episode and added dialogues, modified some scenes to add ship and angst.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Feedbacks are always greatly appreciated as well as constructive comments!

**NB**. Some things (where there is capital letters) are taken directly from the script of the episode, thanks to this site: www. gateworld. net You'll recognize the passages ;)

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Thank you and enjoy!

JACK'S HOUSE. Sam is sitting in the driveway in her car, gazing at the house. She sits there for a while, almost getting out and then stopping, before finally making a decision and getting out of the car.

In the back garden, Jack is burning the heck out of something on the barbecue. He pours some of his bottle of beer over it to dispel the smoke. Sam comes around the side of the house.

CARTER: Hi, sir.

O'NEILL: Carter!

CARTER: Look, I-I'm sorry to bother you at home like this, but, uh ...

O'NEILL: How'd you know I was here?

He glances nervously towards the house for a moment.

CARTER: I saw the smoke.

O'NEILL: Oh, yeah.

He brushes ashes off his jumper.

CARTER: Look, is this, is this OK? I mean, I could have called first, but ...

O'NEILL: No ... yeah ... I mean, it's fine. So, um, (he glances towards the house again)what brings you to this neck of the woods on such a fine day in my back yard?"

CARTER: Well, actually, I've, um, (she clears her throat) I've been sitting in your driveway for the last ten minutes trying to work up the nerve to come and talk to you.

Jack raises his eyebrows at her.

CARTER: The truth is, I've been trying to work up the nerve for a lot longer than that.

She smiles nervously.

O'NEILL: Oh?

He gestures for her to continue.

CARTER: Pete put a down payment on a house.

O'NEILL: Well, that's great!

CARTER: It's a beautiful house.

O'NEILL: But?

CARTER: The-the truth is, I'm having second thoughts about the wedding.

O'NEILL gazing at her, puzzled: Why?

CARTER: See, the ... the thing is, the closer it gets, the more I get the feeling that ... I'm making a big, huge, mistake.

Jack looks at her for a moment, then glances towards the house again.

O'NEILL: Look, Carter, the ... I don't know what ...

CARTER: Look, I'm sorry to bother you with this, but, uh ... see, there's actually a very good reason that I'm bothering you with this, and if I don't tell you now, I might never ...

"Carter, please stop", Jack sounded desperate for a moment.

Sam was confused at his behaviour.

"Why? I need to do this sir"

"Not now, please." He wanted to keep her from humiliating herself, because he knew Kerry was in his house, ready to come out at any second now.

Sam frowned. Why wasn't he letting her finish? It took her a lot of guts to come up to him like this, and now he didn't want to hear it? That's when she heard the door opening and heard the female voice.

At that moment, Kerry comes out of the house with a salad bowl in one hand and a dish of something in the other.

JOHNSON: Jack, I looked everywhere - I could not find ...

She stops dead at the sight of Sam standing there. Sam closes her eyes in disbelief, then winces before turning towards Kerry.

JONHSON: Colonel Carter.

Sam nods to her, then turns towards Jack again.

Now she understood what he was trying to do. He knew what she was here to say and didn't know how to tell her that he had moved on. Sam felt her gut clench.

O'NEILL: Ms Johnson.

CARTER: Yeah, I didn't - I didn't ...

O'NEILL: We were just ... meeting here in my back yard on this fine day to discuss the state of affairs.

Sam nods, not believing a word of it.

JOHNSON: Well, this is awkward!

CARTER: Ya think?

Johnson noted the sarcasm and knew Carter had learned it from Jack. She sensed that something was going on.

"Hum, did you want some privacy?" she asked kindly, pointing back at the house.

She looked at Jack, who was looking at Carter for the answer. Sam felt she had been enough humiliated for the day and replied:

"No, it's fine. I just wanted some advice from the general." She winced internally at his rank. She was so not here on business...

"Oh, Jack and advice? I thought you were the genius at the SGC," Kerry said, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Carter answered sarcastically, looking directly at Jack.

"Yeah, well sometimes I can be pretty stupid, believe me..."

She saw Jack winced at her words, not that anybody else would have noticed it. She saw the apology in his gaze, but decided to move on. She had come here for an answer, and she got one. Time to go.

"Well, i gotta go now. Thanks for the help, sir." She said, hiding her disappointment, and left.

...

After Carter left, Kerry noticed changes in Jack's behaviour. He wasn't himself anymore. He was more distant, pensive and almost sad. After an hour of silence or limited answers from him, she left him alone to his thoughts. Back home, she thought long and hard about her relationship with Jack and came to one daunted realization: he was in love with someone else. Someone he couldn't have, because of rules. But nonetheless, she promised herself not to continue their relationship if he wasn't completely into it himself.

And so, the next morning, she went to the SGC to talk to Jack.

JACK'S OFFICE. Jack is sitting at his desk, lost in thought. Kerry comes to the door and knocks.

"Hi" Kerry said, walking into Jack's office.

"Hey." He shook his head out of his thoughts.

"You look tired."

"Yeah, Carter's dad is sick. Doesn't look too good." He explained, holding his emotions in check.

"I'm really sorry to hear that. It's aweful!" she said sincerely. "When did it happen?"

"Two hours ago." He replied. "Did you want something?"

Right. Back to business. Kerry took a breath and turn to close the door.

O'NEILL (suspiciously): Closing the door.

JOHNSON: Yeah. Deeply symbolic.

O'NEILL: Really?

Kerry smiles at him awkwardly.

JOHNSON: I really like you. We're good together.

Jack stands up.

O'NEILL: Yes. We are. But?

JOHNSON: You have issues.

Jack sighed.

JOHNSON: It's OK - we all do. There's just one big one in particular that I don't think I can love with.

Jack raises his eyebrows. Kerry flinches and corrects herself.

JOHNSON: Live with. I need to get out before I get more involved. We can still work together, can't we? I'd hate to have to ask for reassignment. This is really important to me. We agreed this would never affect the job.

O'NEILL: We did.

JOHNSON: Good.

She smiles and walks towards the door, then turns and puts her hands on her hips.

JOHNSON: You know, there's just one thing I don't understand.

O'NEILL: Just one?

JOHNSON: Is the Air Force the only thing keeping you two apart? Rules and regulations? Cos if it is, you're making a very big mistake.

O'NEILL: And you know what I should do?

JOHNSON: Retire.

O'NEILL: Again.

JOHNSON: Don't get me wrong - you are considered invaluable to the programme by the Pentagon, but the President has appointed a civilian to run the S.G.C. before.

Jack nods.

JOHNSON: Just a thought.

She leaves the room, leaving Jack looking pensive and bothered by what she's made him think about.

...

After Kerry left, Jack took a moment to think about what she said. Yes, he wanted to be with Carter, but she was still with Pete. And her father was dying. So this was the time to be there for her, to let her know that he still cared, and that he was willing to wait for her.

He got up from his desk chair and went to the infirmary. As he approached Jacob's room, he bumped into Carter who was on her way out. She was still wearing her everyday clothes, and it seemed as though she had been crying a lot.

"Hey."

"Hi sir." She replied quietly, averting his gaze.

She looked exhausted with red puffy eyes. Jack knew this wasn't good.

"How's dad?" he asked.

She sighed, accepting the truth.

"Not good. His Tok'Ra is dying and we don't think he'll make it..." her voice caught in her throat.

Jack stepped towards her, but she took a step back.

"I – I'm gonna go and change in my quarter." She turned to leave.

"Carter-"

"Sir, I really don't have the energy to talk about this..."she sighed. She couldn't talk about her father, and even less about her embarrassment at the General's house.

"Okay." Jack looked at her, as she seemed grateful he didn't push the issue. But Jack wanted to comfort her and didn't want to let the awkwardness between them continue.

"I just don't want you to get the wrong impression about what happened at my house..."he spoke quietly.

"It was pretty clear," She said, resigned. She wasn't mad, just not in the mood to think about all of this. "And I'm not mad, sir. I totally understand your situation...why you-" she stopped herself before saying the words. Thinking about him being with someone else hurt, even though she was with Pete herself. She bit her lower lip.

"Previous situation." He said, looking into her eyes, making sure she got his meaning.

Sam looked up at his eyes. They had broke up? Why? Her questions must have reflected on her face, because Jack explained.

"It wasn't right." He shrugged.

Sam felt relieved. And felt guilty about it.

"Nonetheless, I had no right to go over to your house unannounced for a personal reason." She apologized.

Jack reached for her arms gently.

"No, on the contrary. I want you to know, that if you need to talk about your dad or...other stuff...I'm here...I want you to know that Carter." He said, serious.

Sam knew that he wanted to be there for her, in more ways that he was supposed to. She was grateful for that and knew that it took him a lot of courage to say it out loud. She smiled.

"Thank you." She left out the usual "sir" on purpose.

Jack smiled back, satisfied to have put her in a lighter mood. He still pushed his luck a little by opening his arms to her.

"Come here." He almost whispered.

Sam hesitated for a moment. When she learned the condition of her father, she had found herself looking for a shoulder to cry on. Of course, Jack was always the shoulder she was looking for. And so, she accepted his embrace and let herself be enveloped in his protective and caring arms. They stayed like this for a long moment in the quiet corridor.

After a moment, she stepped back.

"I'm gonna go change now..."

"Okay," he replied in an equally gentle voice.

As she turned to leave, Carter added:

"I'm sorry about Kerry."

"Told you; it wasn't right."

They held gaze for a few seconds before Carter left, finding herself walking a little bit lighter.

...

Jack had the chance to talk a little to Jacob before his condition worsened. Carter talked with him a few hours more too, but now the end was near and Carter had retreated to the observation room. She heard Jack join her and sitting beside her. He looked at Jacob and spoke in a soft voice.

O'NEILL: You OK?

Sam has obviously been crying a lot but for the moment her face is dry.

CARTER: Actually, I'm fine. Good, even, strange as that sounds. I thought I lost him four years ago. Since then, we've been closer than we ever were in my whole life. In a way, Selmak gave me the father I never thought I'd know.

Jack looks at her for a moment.

O'NEILL: C'me here.

He puts his arm around her shoulder. She reaches up and takes his hand and snuggles into his shoulder, rubbing her thumb against his hand. They sit and look at Jacob for a moment.

CARTER: Thank you, sir.

O'NEILL (quietly): For what?

CARTER: For being here for me.

Jack looks at her for a moment, then speaks quietly.

O'NEILL: Always.

Sam looks at him, then rests her head on his hand as she gazes at her father.

Sam then wanted nothing more than to share her decision with Jack. She wanted him to know.

"I'm gonna cancel the house...and the wedding." She said, still looking down at her father.

She felt Jack make a sigh of relief. He still kept his emotions in check as he asked:

"You're sure?"

"Yeah." She sounded sure.

"Okay."

Silence followed as they both thought about what would be next for them.

"What made you take this decision?" Jack asked.

"My dad," she answered. "Told me not to let rules stand in the way of my happiness..."

Jack was actually surprised Jacob had been that direct.

"Oh." Was all he could say.

"Pretty clear to me," she stated.

"I guess."

Sam wasn't satisfied with his answers.

"You think it's a mistake to cancel?" she asked quietly, looking at him.

Jack took a breath.

"I don't know...he does seem to make you happy." He had a hard time looking at her when he said that. "I just don't want this," he motioned for her dad, "to lead you into making a decision you might regret later on."

They didn't move, fearing that it would break this important moment in their relationship.

"You think I should marry him?" She asked quietly, looking back at her father. She hoped Jack wouldn't say the *right* thing, but say what he really was thinking.

Jack took a moment to think about his answer. Did he want her to marry the cop? Of course not! But it was her chance at having a normal life. He felt torn between saying what he should, and what he wanted to. He settled for the latter.

"No," he replied softly.

She almost didn't hear his answer, even though he was sitting right beside her. Sam stopped breathing, waiting for his next words.

"No, I don't want you to marry him." He said more clearly.

Sam nodded slightly. She kept her gaze on her father.

"Why?" she asked in a small voice. She knew that she was pushing him, but she needed to hear him say it.

Jack knew this conversation was do or die. It was their chance at stepping in the right decision and finally come to terms with a start at something. He gulped and replied honestly.

"Because I want you for myself." He finished.

Sam took a big breath and closed her eyes for a second. That's exactly what she needed to hear to be sure she was making the right decision. Squeezing Jack's hand still on her shoulder, she nodded again.

"Okay."

They both looked down at her father and let the silence fall onto them. When one of the Tok'Ra looked up, she knew this was the moment. She looked at Jack and got up to say goodbye to her dad. Jack looked upon them, giving them some privacy.

...

When Sam left her father, she went straight to her quarters and changed into her civvies. She texted Pete to meet her at the new house in 30 minutes. When she arrived at the house, Pete was already there.

"Hey!" he smiled.

"Hi." She said a little, uncomfortable.

He kissed her and sensed that something was off. He looked at her and noticed her red eyes.

"Hey what's wrong? Have you been crying?"

Carter led them to the bench on the lawn. They sat down.

"By dad died." She announced

"What? Oh Sam, I'm so sorry!" he rubbed her back, empathically.

Sam had a teary smile.

"We need to talk, Pete." She looked into his eyes and knew he understood this wasn't going to end well.

"Okay...what's the matter?"

Sam breathed.

"I have to be honest with you...this," she motioned the house, "is great...and I appreciate what you've been doing for us in the last couple of weeks. I know I haven't been completely involved in everything but-"

"But it's going too fast." Pete finished. "It's okay, I kinda knew from your reaction to the house that you weren't ready for all of this. We can post-pone the wedding. I can wait for you, Sam." He reassured her.

Sam shook her head slightly.

"Pete..."she looked into his eyes, serious.

Pete frowned. He started to understand that this wasn't it.

"You remember when we met, I told you that I hadn't had relationships for the past few years...well there was a reason for that, other than my work..." Sam looked hesitantly at Pete before continuing. "I want you to know that I care about you and everything we've lived, I really am grateful for, and that my feelings for you are real..."

"Sam? What are you saying?" Pete asked, fear in his voice.

"I'm...I have feelings for someone else." She said quickly.

She expected Pete to blow off and be more than angry with her. But instead, after the shock of her statement, he just sigh in disappointment and sadness read all over his face.

"It's General O'Neill, isn't it?"

Sam was surprised by his question, but felt that she had lied to him more than enough.

"Yes." She simply answered.

Pete shook his head.

SHANAHAN: I knew from the beginning. Guess I just thought when you said yes that ...

He sighs and trails off, then looks at Sam.

"I'm sorry, Pete. I tried to move on...but in the end, it always comes back to him..."

Pete's eyes teared up.

"I can't explain it...I just know that I can't marry you when I feel this way about him...it wouldn't be fair to either of you."

SHANAHAN: I wish I could believe this had something to do with your father - you needed some time to just work things out. I guess all I can say is: I hope you get what you want.

CARTER: That's it?

SHANAHAN: What do you want? You want me to get down on my knees and beg?

CARTER: God, no! Of course not! I just ... I thought you would react differently.

Pete's eyes fill with tears.

SHANAHAN: Goodbye, Sam.

He stands and starts to walk away.

CARTER: Pete ...

As he walks across the garden, Pete wipes tears from his eyes. He stops at the sign to peel off the "Sold" sign so that it reads "For Sale" again, then walks away.

...

After the chaos with the gate was over, Jack sat in his office, reflecting on his week. Daniel was back safe and sound, minus a few clothes. Jacob's memorial was over, even if it was very hard to attend. Carter seemed to be feeling a little bit better. He guessed that she had ended things with Pete, since he wasn't at the funerals. Things seemed to fall back in their place and the universe was calm again.

Daniel would brief them in an hour, after putting on some clothes. He had called Carter early into his office to make sure she was okay. And maybe to see where things stood between them. Her knock on the door shook him from his thoughts and he greeted her by standing from his desk chair.

"Hi sir."

"Hey."

She hesitated before closing the door behind her, but did so anyway. She suspected that the General had not called her on a business matter. They both stood uncomfortably. Jack smiled a little and Sam responded.

"I just wanted to know how you were doing...after all this week." Jack asked.

"I'm fine, sir, thank you."

Jack looked at her.

"I'm not just talking about your father..." he looked down at her right fingers, "you're okay?"

Carter looked at her hand, joining it to the other one in front of her.

"I'm...peachy. But fine." She smiled at him to reassure him that she was happy with her decision.

"Okay." Jack simply said.

They stared at each other for a moment. Jack finally broke the gaze and picked up a pen from his desk, translating his nervousness.

"I'm taking some leave this weekend, after the briefing. I need to relax a little." He paused. "Going to the cabin."

He locked his eyes with hers. Carter stopped breathing under his intense gaze. He continued softly.

"I'm not going to ask, 'cause we know how it goes...but, if you'd like to come...you know, to get away from all of this madness...you're welcomed."

Sam fully understood what he was doing. Letting the ball in her court, not asking directly, 'cause she would feel pressured to say no, because this kind of invitation from her CO couldn't be met by a yes. And so he let the door open for her to decline...or not. She nodded and looked down at his desk for a moment to think. Then, she met his eyes with decisive eyes.

"I'd love to go, sir."

Jack seemed surprised, but was too happy to care.

"Really?" he asked, grinning.

Carter smiled back.

"Yes."

"Okay."

Jack tried to be nonchalant about it, but they both knew that this was a turning point in their relationship. Wherever they were going, was new territory, both scary and exciting.

"See you in an hour for the briefing?"

"Yes sir."

She turned to leave.

"Carter, on vacation, you'll have to lose the "sir", so I don't feel like I'm a US Airforce General in my own cabin."

Carter paused at the door.

"Don't worry sir, I don't want to be a US Airforce Colonel on vacation either."

She then closed the door behind her, leaving Jack stunned in his office after her double meaning comment.

End #1

16/09/2010

_I couldn't decide where to end the story...The next chapter is optional and ends the story on a more humoristic note. Tell me which ending you prefer!_

After Daniel had talked about the events that happened to him and everyone was done with the briefing, SG-1 got up. Daniel then proposed a team night for old time sake. Sam and Jack tensed a little.

"Hm, actually Daniel, I was planning to leave for the cabin tonight. Get there for the morning."

"Oh, okay. Sam, are you doing anything special then?"

"oh hum..." Sam looked very uncomfortable. How was she supposed to get out of this one?

"I'm bringing her with me. To change her mind from the recent events." Jack said carefully, picking up his files on the table.

Daniel looked at Sam, who was blushing. Teal'c seemed also surprised.

"And you said yes?"

Sam shrugged, awkwardly.

"Well, I thought it would do me good...and the General has talked about his cabin for a long time, so..."

"Uh, uh." Daniel responded, not convinced. He turned to Jack.

"Jack-"

"Daniel."

"Did I miss something while I was gone?"

Jack didn't answer and just looked at Daniel with a neutral expression.

"No, it's okay Daniel. Why don't we do the team night at the General's cabin?" Sam tried to recover.

Jack glared at her. He didn't want them there! He wanted to spend the weekend with Carter, alone! Sam shrugged under his gaze. What was she supposed to say!

"This would be most enjoyable." Teal'c said.

"Fine. Come by Saturday night." Jack said, a little bit annoyed.

"Oh, aren't we leaving tonight, sir?" Sam asked, too nervous to realize what Jack was trying to do.

Jack turned to her.

"Yes."

"But then, they can ride with us-"

"Carter."

Daniel and Teal'c laughed a little. Sam looked too nervous for her own good, and Jack was starting to get exasperated.

"It's okay, we'll come by Sunday night. Anyway, I have to do some repairs in my kitchen."

"I would be glad to provide assistance for those repairs, Daniel Jackson."

"Thanks Teal'c! Well, see you guys on Sunday!" Daniel said, exiting the briefing room with Teal'c.

Jack then turned to Carter.

"Sorry..." Carter blushed. "I didn't know what to say when they asked."

"You know Carter, for a genius, you certainly didn't help me here." He teased.

"I was nervous...this is new, it's gonna take some adjustments."

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." He smiled. "Go pack your stuff, we're leaving as soon as possible. That's an order."

"I thought you didn't want to be the General on vacation?" Sam teased back.

"Well, I might not be the General, but I still am the king! King of the cabin, you shall bow to all of my wishes!" Jack said in a dramatic voice, leaving the room to go into his office.

"Of course you are...Jack." Sam smiled to herself, exiting the room. She did a straight line to the elevator to go packing. This would be fun!

End #2

16/09/2010


End file.
